Marriage Law Outtakes
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".
1. Mine

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I had the idea of creating this "ML Outtakes" because there were some scenes that didn't actually fit into the story but were necessary none the less. :)

This scene comes after chapter ten! _Ava-Potter gal_ asked me why did Goldstein come and attack Hermione. Goldstein is a prefect, so Hermione and Draco knew him and he actually joined the DA. Why did he attack our Golden Girl? I have no idea... I mean, I never liked him - for some reason -, so I made him do it. :)

* * *

**Missing Moment #1 - Mine**

"Zabini!" Draco entered his Common Room and shouted for the boy.

Many students were curious to know why Draco was livid, but knew better than asking or even looking at him for that matter.

"What's up?" Blaise Zabini appeared from the staircase and arched an eyebrow when he saw the blond.

Malfoy didn't even answered him, he just exited the Common Room, knowing the other would follow.

"Yo! Slow down. What happened?" He stepped in front of his friend, demanding an answer. "Who are we going to hit? And since we are - because I know the look on your face -, I at least should know why, don't you agree?"

Draco Malfoy shook his head and spoke in a low, menacing tone. "Goldstein attacked Granger." He focused his gaze on his friend's midnight blue eyes and hissed. "You better not talk about it."

"Blaise rolled his eyes and commented dismissively when he started walking again. "Talk about what?"

The two Slytherins marched to the Ravenclaw Common Room and luckily found a first-year about to enter it. The scared kid quickly said the password and let them both in. To say that it was easy to get Goldstein to leave his house would be an understatement. Some of his friends healed some of his bruises and he was more confident than before. But nothing that a good threat didn't take care of. With the possibility of Malfoy going to Dumbledore, he let himself be pulled away from his confused house mates that had no idea of why the boys were fighting. An empty classroom appeared and the Slytherins shoved the other boy inside.

"Why did you attack her?" Draco asked walking towards Goldstein while his mate closed the door and threw silencing charms around. The young Ravenclaw was backing off until he reached a wall. He searched his mind, but his house didn't prepare him for this kind of stuff.

"I didn't mean to..." He was cut off by a punch on the stomach that Blaise gave as a warning. "I just think she's hot. I swear, I got carried away, I wasn't intending on doing anything." All of his confidence disappeared in a split second.

Draco grabbed his neck and forced him against wall, making it hard for him to breathe. "Yeah? I guess I saw it wrong then, cause I could swear that you got your hands on her. _Touching_ her."

"See, Goldstein, if you think a girl is hot, then you go talk to her. You don't attack her! What's your problem?" He punched the boy again while Draco still had a hold of his neck. When he was almost passing out - due to the lack of air -, Malfoy let him go and he pitifully slid down the wall.

"I swear I didn't mean it, I don't know what happened to me. I promise it won't ever happen again!" He was almost crying. Pathetic.

"You're damn right it won't..." Blaise let the sentence fade away when he kicked the boy.

After a while, the beating ended and the Slytherins cleaned themselves to leave the room. Before Zabini was out, he turned back and said with a smirk to Goldstein. "One word about this..."

"And if we see you magically healed..." Draco added and left with his mate.


	2. GoodbyeGoodbye Party

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! So, this is the second missing moment, the bachelor/bachelorette communitarian party! It comes after chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it! The drink "death on the bathtub" was created by my friend and I will not say what's inside, you can ask me later if you want to know xD.

Underage drinking appears in this chapter. So, you guys, here I come saying that too much alcohol is bad for you. Do you what you want but be responsible, OK?

The song I mention is London Bridge, by Fergie. I'm assuming that the year this story happens is '06.

* * *

**Missing Moment #2 - Goodbye-Goodbye Party**

The music was loud enough for people to hear from over a mile, but good thing that they were at a place that magic worked for real 24/7. It was only midnight but the place was full of people - they had had the decency to show up at the right time, knowing that since it was the Room of Requirement one needed a password to enter. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco took turns in checking the students that were at the door wanting to go to the big party for the first hour.

"Parkinson, what are you doing here?" Pansy had a dress that showed a lot of her body. She looked at the boy-who-lived with a sneer.

"What do you think, Scar-Head?" She rolled her eyes and began shaking her hand for Harry to see. "Now, get out of my way so that I can get inside."

"Sorry, but no do. You were definitely not invited." He said with a smirk himself while letting a Hufflepuff group get inside.

"What do you think you're doing? Drakey invited me!" She crossed her arms and had a pout on her lips. Harry's expression turned to one of "what?" - the one you have disbelief written all over your face and actually hitch an eyebrow and one eye turns bigger than the other.

"Oh yeah? Le me check with him then..." He turned to the door and then looked back at her. "No, he didn't. So, you better get back to your Common Room before you get caught by a teacher. Bye-bye." With that he entered the party and closed the door right at her outraged face.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" Ron asked giving Harry a plastic glass.

"Damage control." He said rubbing his head. He tried to find Ginny in the crowd and saw that she was talking to the twins. He took his time to check her out and only thought of how lucky he was.

"Guys, you are amazing! How did you manage to get this 'stuff' to work in here?" Ginny asked with a smile. Her bros were pros.

"OK,first-of-all, it's not 'stuff' as you so eloquently called, sister. It's an iPod, one of the great advantages of getting to know the muggle world." George said in a superior tone.

"Secondly, it's the Room of Requirement!" Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Ginny was about to answer them when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her away from her brothers.

"Come on, Gin! I love this song!" Hermione pulled Ginny to the improvised dance floor and began dancing with her best female friend.

"Don't you think you should low down with those?" She said pointing to the blue glass in Hermione's hands.

"Kiss my ass, Gin. It's my last night of sanity, I think I've earned the right to let go for one night." She laughed and took another sip of her drink.

They continued to dance in the rhythm of the music. Neville nodded to them when he walked by their side while going to the bar.

"Hey, Luna." He said when he saw her fixing herself a drink in a pink glass.

"Oh, hello, Neville. Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, don't you think?" He laughed as he eyed the bottles, trying to find something to drink. "Uh... oh Merlin, what is that?" He was looking at some 7th year Ravenclaw that was putting a translucent liquid on a glass and throwing a black olive in it.

"_Death on the bathtub_, it's a little bit strong but you just have to drink it carefully. Want some?"

"I do." A voice with an Italian accent appeared from behind Neville and Luna.

Blaise Zabini caught the glass from the girl's hand and tasted her drink. He had a smirk on his lips.

"Merlin, Zabini! Give it a rest!" Malfoy said after seeing that his best mate had abandoned him and laughed when he saw him flirting shamelessly with the blond. He walked away from the drink table and found Harry.

"Where's Weasley?" He arched an eyebrow.

Harry pointed his head to where Ron was with Lavender, kissing - more than passionately - in the other side of the room. They both laughed and walked over to their fiancés.

"Oh great, you're here!" Ginny half-screamed. "Dance with us!"

"Nah... we're cool for now." Harry said laughing at her alcohol induced mood.

"Whatever." Hermione giggled and as soon as the song changed they let out a small scream.

"It's that song we've listened to at your house!" Ginny laughed. "What's the name again?"

"London Bridge!"

Both girls started dancing to the new song and laughed whenever they heard the singer swearing. After all the drinks they had had, dancing to this song was something they took pleasure in.

They were getting all the attention - well, they were getting more attention, actually. They both took advantage of the night to look good, so they had their high heals and dark jeans with nice tops. It wasn't meant to look sexy, only to look more dressed up and out of the school look routine. But they were looking sexy, and dancing to the floor like they were right now only made them more.

The funky sound was fading and a new song was beginning to play. Hermione got closer to Ginny and whispered in her ear, laughing hard.

"I need to pee." They went to the bathroom they had created before the party, did what they had to do and after it they just collapsed on the small sofa that was there.

Parvati entered the bathroom to fix her make-up and saw both girls sleeping while the party went on. She got back to it with a smile on her lips and shaking her head lightly.

"Parvati!" She heard Harry shout and turned to see him coming towards her with Malfoy by his side. "Can you go check on Hermione and Ginny? They went to the bathroom like, half and hour ago and still no sign of them."

"Oh, they're OK." She turned to leave but Malfoy's hand stopped her.

"What does that mean?" He asked in sort of a harsh tone.

She rolled her eyes and answered. "They fell asleep on the sofa."


	3. At The Granger's

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Well, this scene was supposed to go right after chapter 13. I actually wrote it even before writing chapter 14. I needed it but felt that it wouldn't really fit the story. So, here it is!

* * *

**Missing Moment #3 - At the Granger's**

Ms. Granger was the one to open the door when someone knocked on it.

"Yes?" She looked at the couple in front of her door.

"Ms. Granger? My name is Nymphadora Tonks and this is Remus Lupin, we're here because Professor Dumbledore gave us a mission." Tonks smiled a little. "May we come in?"

After tea was offered and both couples were sitting at the living room, Mr. Granger spoke.

"So, what brings you here? I don't mean to be rude," he put his hands up, "but we cannot help but wonder. Has something happened to our daughter?"

"No, no. Miss Granger is perfectly safe at Hogwarts." She paused for a second. "Look, there's no easy way to say what we need to say." Tonks paused again to gather her thoughts. "Right when school was back, the Ministry approved a new law. And Hermione's directly affected by it."

"A law? What law? Hermione never told us a thing."

"Here is a copy of the letter that your daughter received. Please read it." Remus gave Mr. Granger the letter and got closer to Tonks, knowing how things would be getting in a few heart beats. He was right.

"What? I want to take her away from that school immediately! Bring her home!"

"Mr. Granger, you don't understand the seriousness of this. If Miss Granger doesn't marry today, she will be arrested by the Dementors of Azkaban. Has Hermione ever told about them? They're soulless creatures that feed on our happiness. The Ministry will take Hermione's wand and break it!"

"We'll protect her." Mr. Granger was visibly upset.

"That's the thing, you _can't_ protect her. Muggles aren't able to see Dementors and with all due respect, what could you do?"

The Grangers thought that the man was being really rude, but his words made them see that they could do nothing to protect their daughter.

"We could move away from England..."

"Ms. Granger," Tonks got closer to her. "If you do that then Hermione will never be able to perform magic again. If she does, the Ministry will track it. You know how Hermione is good at it. If this is what you want, we can't stop you. But please, don't do it. It would break Hermione's heart. Magic is in her blood. It's what she is."

Tears left Hermione's mother eyes even before Tonks finished speaking.

"There's nothing we can do." She whispered looking at her husband and linking his hand with hers. "This Draco Malfoy," she looked at the others. "Hermione told us about him. Isn't it going to be dangerous, this marriage?"

"You don't need to worry. Mr. Malfoy has changed. His father was one of the Death Eaters caught at the Ministry few months ago and locked up in Azkaban. Voldemort tried to give him the Mark, but his mother didn't allow it."

"She is at St. Mungus now - I'm sure you've heard about it. She's my aunt. She always wanted her son's safety and now she's move-less at the hospital. She doesn't even know her name, she doesn't even speak anymore."

"What happened to her?" Ms. Granger asked in a whisper.

"Voldemort tortured her to insanity. There's only so much a person can endure. And now he's after Draco Malfoy. He wants him dead as much as he want us dead. Draco joined the Order of the Phoenix. Have you heard about it?"

They shook their heads.  
"Hermione doesn't tell us about this."

"It's for your safety. The Order is an organization we have that is trying to end Voldemort and his followers. Professor Dumbledore created it." Remus explained it.

"The point is that Draco has changed and is with us in this one. He can be trusted."

There was a silence in the room for about five minutes.

"Why didn't Hermione tell us?"

"She was just afraid, we're sure. She asked Dumbledore to tell you in her place." Tonks said. "The wedding is in about four hours. Don't you want to come with us?"

More tears came in Ms. Granger's eyes. "Of course we will. I'll get our clothes."

"And may we put some charms around the house? We can never be too careful..."

Ten minutes later the charms were up and Hermione's parents were ready.

"How are we going?"

"We did learn that you are pregnant, Ms. Granger. Congratulations. We're going via floo, it's safer for pregnant women. We'll be using the fireplace. I'll go with you and Remus will go with Mr. Granger. Shall we?"

In less than five minutes they were all at Hogwarts.


	4. A Heart To Heart

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **A long time ago, **spikeecat** asked for a "heart to heart" with Hermione's boys and well, here it is and I hope you all like it. Thanks for the idea, honey :)

* * *

**Missing Moment #4 - A Heart To Heart**

"We need to talk to him. Where do you think he is?" Harry asked Ron. The red head was looking around the school grounds, trying to find the blond boy that was going to marry Hermione.

"There!" Ron pointed to a place near the Forbidden Forest. "Who's with him?"

"I think it's Zabini." Harry said while he started walking towards the pair. "What do you think about him?"

"I don't know if we can trust him. I honestly don't trust Malfoy yet. But he did have a 'talk' with Goldstein..." He looked at his mate and shrugged. "The Zabinis never chose sides. Even at first War. I don't even think his family lives here in England. I guess his mother was from here so it's why he attends to Hogwarts."

"Yo, Malfoy!" Harry shouted when they were only a few meters away. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy stopped talking and turned to see what the shouting was all about. "We need to talk." His voice was steady and his expression was solemn.

"I told you they would do that." Blaise whispered to his mate and let out a small laugh, one that he quickly covered with a cough.

Draco looked darkly at Blaise and then turned completely to look at the two parts of the Golden Trio. "What's up?"

"We are all gentlemen here." Ron said with a light chuckle. "So here is an educated warning from us. If you hurt Hermione, in any way..." Ron was red by the last word so he just let the sentence trail off.

"And I hope you understand that this goes to all of your friends. If anyone hurt Hermione when she's near you... believe me. I won't use an _Expeliarmus _on you." Harry said darkly and Draco knew what he meant. Every Death Eater son or daughter knew what had happened on that cemetery the night the Dark Lord returned.

"I think we already proved we are not going to harm her or let others do that." Blaise stood up for his best mate.

Harry and Ron were turning to go find the girls when Zabini said that. They stopped and turned around slowly.

"I think it's nice that we get one thing cleared up. We don't trust you Malfoy, nor you Zabini. We don't trust you here and we don't trust you with our best friend's safety." The boy who lived said darkly and it was loud and clear to both Slytherins.

"We'll be watching you, Malfoy." Ron said and he turned his back to them, walking with Harry by his side. He suddenly stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Before you think of doing something against her, just remember I've got five older brothers that also think of her as a sister and I've got a little sister that would harm _you_ before any of us could think of a worthy spell to use on you."

Draco and Blaise watched as the Gryffindors goodies walked away after the threat. The Italian looked at his mate and was speechless for a while.

"Can you believe these guys?" He asked while he looked back at the retreating form of two boys on the school grounds.

"I know." Draco said with a sigh. "This is will be harder than I thought." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Come on, it's almost time."


	5. Poor ? Thing

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Tony is totally mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, here I was writing chap #16 of the ML and then I had the idea to write Pansy's wedding... or at least some fun (?) parts about it. Because, come on! It's bulldog-faced Pansy Parkinson. Hahaha, I made up Tony. And I already like to mess with him and those around him.

Yeah, I'd go to Hell if they were real.

* * *

**Missing Moment #5 - Poor (?) Thing!**

Everybody looked around nervously, clearly no one really thought about all the details that were written in that damned letter they received in the first day of school. Students must get married within the month. And the month was quickly ending.

"Who. is. next!" The Ministry's officer asked angrily. He looked around the croud and randomly pointed at a student who appeared to be over sixteen - she sure as hell dressed like she that.

"You." He looked directly at her eyes, not giving any chance for her to think he was talking to somebody else. "Come here and bring your husband!"

The people who were standing in the front had to turn around to see who was the lucky couple the rude man had chosen and were surprised to see he had selected none other than Pansy Parkinson. The murmurs started as she stood up.

"Oh my God! Have you seen her clothes?" Mrs. Granger was shocked to see that her skirt barely covered anything and that the blouse she was wearing should definitely _not_ be wore by someone her age.

"Mom!" Hermione hushed a whisper to her mother, trying not to attract more attention.  
"Oh, sweetheart, if you think _that_ it's inappropriate, you should have seen what she wears when she's not at school!" Mrs. Weasley said to the other mother with a shake of her head and a disapproving tone of her own.

"Oh my dear God! What in Earth is wrong with his teeth?" It was Mr. Granger's turn to be shocked and make a comment.

Draco, who was standing near them, looked over to where he's shocked gaze was at and saw none other than Marcus Flint younger brother. Tony Flint.

"He's as ugly as his brother." Ron had the decency to actually whisper, instead of practically shout like the parents were doing.

"Roger that." Harry whispered back with raised eyebrows. He never actually noticed Tony before. He was a quiet seven year student and just was stuck behind his brother's shadow.

"Who's Roger, mate?" The red-head asked and Harry laughed quietly.

The students and teachers all watched as Pansy walked over to where the first Ministry's officer stood. It was obvious that she didn't want to do this but the idea of going to Azkaban was making her try to pull it together. The man pointed his wand at her and though Hermione could not hear them in the distance, she knew exactly when he said '_revelus totalus_' to Pansy.

Her short clothes soon changed colors from the black, silver and green to a bright cherry red and her look turned from tight to totally wrong. She looked down at herself and grimaced at the new red combo she was wearing.

"Girl, if you are not here in front of me with your fiancé in five seconds I will send you both to Azkaban." Rude Officer elevated his voice to reach her and the words were very effective to get her and her husband-to-be to move.

"Those clothes are plain awful in red." Ginny said to Hermione. "Not that they were near good before..."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this and unfortunately Pansy heard her. She turned her head to the Gryffindor and, like always, she couldn't help but say something to her. She turned around angrily and her body was cast forward, begging her to go to Hermione and start a fight.

"What are you laughing at? You think that the color of my clothes are strange? What about yours? Silver... tell me a marriage where this color appeared! And what about your dress? I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Drakey, but you must be completely delusional to believe that your marriage will be flowers and rainbows! You stupid, Mu-"

"_Locomotor mortis!"_ Rude Officer pointed his wand to Pansy as she started to step towards Hermione, in turn moving away from him and the fiancé.

With a few moves from his wand, he managed to turn Pansy around to look at him again and as she was about to yell at him, he stopped her.

"Be thankful that I only locked your legs together. I have to admit I was tempted in using Petrificus Totalus or even the Permanent Sticking Charm." His voice was authoritative and Pansy dared not to answer. "Good. Now that we can start, hold hands."

The ceremony was much like Hermione and Draco's, with the difference that the bride started to cry in the middle of it and Rude Officer snapped occasionally at her.

Tony was quiet the entire time, much like he always was. Unfortunately to the couple, the young man was a spitting image of his not so handsome brother. As soon as the ceremony was over, Pansy was released from the spell that stuck her legs together and her tears stopped, like the good actress she was.

"It's all your fault!" She smacked her hand at Tony's arm and suddenly the quiet boy who was, well... quiet, turned around to glare at his wife. The look in his eyes quite similar to the one Marcus often had.

"How is it _my_ fault?" He said through gritted teeth and Pansy even took a step back. "I am the one who should be complaining about marrying you."

It only took a moment for Pansy to recover and fire back at him.

"How dare you?" Her annoying voice was loud.

"This must be a joke." Tony looked down at her with a sneer. "Cheer up Parkinson. Father will at least be happy for a new addition to the family." He casually touched her left forearm, turned away and left.

The threat was there and everybody understood what he meant by touching such specific part of her arm. The Flint's were great followers of Voldemort and everybody knew that as the Zabini's, the Parkinson's stood on the fence. Maybe now, Pansy would lean on a side.

The rain finally started to pour and everybody moved to the safety of the castle. Everybody except Pansy. There, standing under the pouring rain with clothes that shouldn't be cherry red, was Pansy and at that moment she cursed her parents for being influential and having power but just not on the right places.

Hermione got to the castle and looked back to the grounds and the sight was unique. A girl standing on an open garden in the rain with a comical look on her face because her insides had been kicked out.

She finally sighed and turned around to meet her friends. A question in her mind: if purebloods couldn't marry purebloods...


	6. Controversial Conversations

**Marriage Law Outtakes**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Missing moments from the story "Marriage Law".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Tony is totally mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this comes right after Chapter 20 of the ML. It's basically a conversation between some students after they heard that Hermione was raped by Draco. This is just some points I wanted to clear about rape.

Sorry it's taking long to update the ML, but I'm one month from finishing college, so things are very chaotic.

* * *

**Missing Moment #6 - Controversial Conversations**

The castle was static, after the breaking news of that day. Classes were immediately suspended when the Headmaster was updated of it and the students were sorted by their years and each of the seven groups were assembled in different parts of the castle. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione and Draco were hauled away by Tonks, Lupin and McGonagall. Not one student knew where they were taken.

The sixth years were together at the Quidditch Pitch, being watched by Hagrid and Professor Hooch, who kept eying some Slytherins that were trying to near a broom closet and had mischief twinkling in their eyes.

Sitting in a loose circle were two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. Their talk was mostly civil until they reached the hot topic of the day.

"I think they are all over-reacting." Jasper Harper said, referring to Dumbledore's reaction to the news. "I mean, it's not like they aren't married." He shrugged it off, his Slytherin clothes moving neatly with his movement.

Roger Chambers, a Ravenclaw, quickly stopped playing with the grass and raised his head, outrage on his face. "So you think it's okay for a husband to rape his wife."

Zacharias Smith soon joined the new discussion, strangely supporting Harper. Hufflepuffs would always be intriguing.

"I think what he's trying to say is that it's not rape if they're married, you know..." He also dismissed the subject, as if there was no discussion there.

Demelza Robins face quickly was the same colour of her House's.

"Are you listening to yourselves?" She was shocked that they boys thought like that. "If one of the parts doesn't consent then it's rape."

"Yeah? What do _you_ know about that? Last I've heard you _consented_ everyone." Jasper smirked at his comment, there were several rumors ever since third year about her way with the boys.

Godofredo Hooper held his housemate's arm when she reached for her wand. Last they needed was a duel.

"Amazing how you can't reply without being a cave-man." Roger said with a sudden disdain at the student.

"Honestly, Roger, some people deserve this kind of replies." He eyed Demelza for a few seconds and then rolled his eyes. "All I'm going to say is that 'no' can mean 'yes'." Again he shrugged his shoulder and the girl was again restrained by her housemate.

"'No' can mean 'yes'?" Her words were low and said between gritted teeth.

"Come on, rape is just an excuse the girl makes when she feels guilty about sleeping with some guy." Zacharias snorted.

This time Hooper wasn't able to hold the girl back and she managed to draw back an arm and punch the Hufflepuff jerk square in the face. This caused a reaction from Jasper - which felt he had to aid the other student - and he held her wrist in a tight grip.

Not being one to just watch, Roger punched the Slytherin in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "Do not touch her like that!"

Even tough he could barely breathe, Jasper couldn't miss the opportunity to retort. "Defending the _slut_?"

Delmeza took a step forward and knelt in front of him. Her expression was troubled and her words were low. A crowd was already around them and Madame Hooch reached them just in time to hear the girls words.

"You don't know what it's like to have no choice. You don't know what it's like to feel a fear so strong that all your instincts kick in so that you can have a chance against the person you're facing." Jasper tried to get up and stop the nonsense coming out of her mouth, but she punched him in the face, knocking him down and put a knee on his chest to keep him still. She wasn't finished. "You don't know what it feels like when someone _touches_ you without your consent and how _dirty_ you feel because of it; because some low life imposed himself on you. Without _your_ consent!"

She forced her knee down on him before she got up and he winced in pain. She sneered down at him, disgusted at him and Zacharias. "Do not make light of rape, boy."


End file.
